


Oikawa Toru can’t stand Miya Atsumu (Not related to Kageyama Tobio)

by hawkeyescoffee



Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama is desperate for advice so he asks atsumu out of all people, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Misunderstandings, Miya Atsumu Being an Asshole, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa somehow manages to both be insanly jealous and still deny his feelings, and yes it is meant to parallel my entry for day 3 but you dont have to read that one first, kageyama regrets all his life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: “Stupidkawa what is your problem?”“Don’t you see Mya Atsumu sitting in a café with Tobio-chan?”Iwaizumi looked again, swatting away Toru’s hand on his jaw and indeed. Kageyama and Miya were sitting together eating cake and chatting. The younger boy smiled as he was telling a story and the older one had his head in his hands, listening intently.“Oh, you’re right.”, Iwaizumi said intelligently. “I didn’t know they were close.”Shrugging he was ready to move on and see that movie Oikawa had made him catch with him and some other former Seijoh players, but his friend didn’t move an inch. He instead stared daggers into the Miya boy.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905220
Comments: 14
Kudos: 362





	Oikawa Toru can’t stand Miya Atsumu (Not related to Kageyama Tobio)

**Author's Note:**

> Good Afternoon, friends.  
> I hope you had as much fun as I had with those funny little OS.   
> See you next year for OikageWeek. 💖💖💖
> 
> (Also AtsuOiKage is a concept I could get behind...)

“Iwa-chan.”, Toru grabbed his best friend’s arm and yanked him to a stop. When Iwaizumi frowned and started to complain, he grabbed his jaw to pull him roughly in the right direction.

“Do you see this shit?”, he exclaimed.

Iwaizumi squinted, obviously annoyed with his best friend’s antics. “What?” was his grunted assessment. “ _Look_!”

“Stupidkawa what is your problem?”

“Don’t you see Mya Atsumu sitting in a café with Tobio-chan?”

Iwaizumi looked again, swatting away Toru’s hand on his jaw and indeed. Kageyama and Miya were sitting together eating cake and chatting. The younger boy smiled as he was telling a story and the older one had his head in his hands, listening intently.

“Oh, you’re right.”, Iwaizumi said intelligently. “I didn’t know they were close.”

Shrugging he was ready to move on and see that movie Oikawa had made him catch with him and some other former Seijoh players, but his friend didn’t move an inch. He instead stared daggers into the Miya boy.

“This looks like a date.”, he finally said, growling. Iwaizumi suppressed a dramatic sigh. Why was Oikawa like this? “And if it is?”, he countered carefully. “It would be none of your business. Can we go now? We are going to be late.”

“Iwa-chan! I can’t let our Tobio date someone like Miya Atsumu! He is way too cute and innocent for this.”

“He is eighteen.”

“And Miya is almost twenty!”

Irritated Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow. “No? Their birthdays are close to each other… Toru what are you talking about?”

“I am talking about that we can’t let Tobio-chan date such an arrogant, full-of-himself, _fuckboy_ who is not only older than him but also in college. Do you know how many girls run after him?”

Iwaizumi now looked completely confused but that expression moved on to one of understanding after a short moment. “Toru, do you still have a crush on Kageyama?”

“No? Iwa-chan, no. I had _never_ a crush on Tobio-chan in the first place so I can’t _still have_ one on him _now_.”

“Good to know.” His friend had the audacity to turn and start walking again. “Then there is no reason for us to stay here and spy. Because the way you phrase your sentence, it seems like you just don’t like the fact that Kageyama is on a _maybe-date_ with someone that is a lot like you, but you know _not you._ ”

“I am not _jealous_. That is ridiculous and- and I am _not_ like Miya Atsumu.”

“No, he is better.”

Taking a deep breath thru gritted teeth, Toru suppressed the want to hit his friend in the face for making such ridiculous statements. “As I say: I don’t care.” He took a step away from the café forcing himself to not look after Tobio. “But out of curiosity: Why do you think Miya is better than me?”

“Well, when it comes to Kageyama anyway.”

“Excuse you, I am great! I’m not saying that I want to _date_ Tobio-chan _ever_ , because he is insufferable _, buuut_ why would Miya be better than me. I am great.”

“He is younger than you.”

“Don’t see why this is important…”

“He is the better setter-“

Toru gasped scandalized. “That is debatable and aren’t you supposed to be my best friend?”

“and most importantly-“Iwaizumi ignored him, which was very rude in the first place. “He didn’t treat him like the pest for most of Middle and Highschool because he could not handle his own insecurities and someone being better than him and you know having a crush-“

“I had no crush on Tobio.”

“Then why do you care?”

Toru did not answer as his heart sank at the picture before him. His Tobio beet red, looking up at another man, his blue eyes shining with amusement.

God, he hated Miya Atsumu.

__

“Atsumu-san.”

“Tobio-kun?

“I am sure you can already guess why I am wanted to see you…”

He tried to remain stoic and all business but even if Atsumu was his friend he had the annoying habit of making things difficult for him in any way he was capable of. He understood why Osamu resented him a bit, having Atsumu as a sibling was probably a whole other level of stress.

“Usually I would say something of the effect of: Why don’t you tell me yourself, but I hardly ever saw you so embarrassed, and contrary to popular belief I’m not heartless…”

“Did Sakusa-san reject you again today?”

“No!”, Atsumu looked annoyed at him. “ _Maybe_ …. Yes… But that has nothing to do with you, Tobio-kun. So, tell me who is the poor guy you have a crush on?”

“You really have a way of making people feel confident…”

Tobio did now hide his burning face in his sweater, desperate to stabilize his voice to get a normal sentence out without dying of embarrassment. Coming to Atsumu had been a mistake. Fucking Shoyo and his advice…

“Promise me you won’t make fun of me…”

“Aww, Tobio-kun.” Atsumu shot him a soft look. “You know I can’t do that.”

Well, what did he expect?

Tobio wanted to talk about it. He really did. That had been the reason why had come to Tokyo to meet Atsumu in the place. But reasoning about discussing his crush with himself and actually sitting here and doing it were two very different things. Truth be told he was rather embarrassed with his own horrible taste in men.

Atsumu smiled again. Tobio knew it was genuine; it was different from the fake one he plastered on for fans, but it was still rather predatory. “How about we order first and you can collect your thoughts with a nice tea and cake.”

He nodded curtly. And they ordered.

And Atsumu being Atsumu just ignored the hopeful gazes their waitress was shooting him. She probably knew him since the twins both seem to frequent this place. Didn’t seem to get the hint though…

Tobio had a nice cup of tea with a chocolate-milk-cake, he could have gobbled down in two seconds, but since he was so nervous he just kind of fiddled with the delicate fork. Instead of eating his own strawberry cake or drink his latte, Atsumu was watching him.

Just to sigh and tap the table to get his attention.

“It’s that bad, huh?”

Kageyama vanished between his sleeves again. “I just wish you would take me serious…”, he mumbled. Atsumu rolled his eyes, Tobio was sure of it. “Tobio-kun. If I wouldn’t take you seriously, I wouldn’t have made time for you. It’s fine you can tell me. I mean you watch me being constantly rejected Kiyoomi-“

“I’m pretty sure he would not appreciate you using his first name like that…”

Another sigh: “My point is, it can’t be worse than that.”

“It’sOikawaToru…”

“Excuse me? Can you repeat that?”

Tobio gritted his teeth but there was no way around it now. That was it. He sure hoped Atsumu could help him because he was dying inside just about now. “It’s Oikawa Toru.”

Atsumu hid his cackle behind a fake cough and Tobio regretted the choices bringing him to this exact moment. “Wow.”, another badly concealed laugh. “That’s unfortunate, my man. Don’t you have any self-respect…?”

“Are you really sure you of all people should ask me something like that…” Kageyama glared as best as he could. Because if he was pathetic so was Atsumu.

“Well, I told you I would help you, but Tobio-kun I don’t know what to say to that. Didn’t he like bully you in middle school or something?”

“It’s complicated…”

“That’s not a no.”

“Ugh. I know that he hates me, _okay_? _Fine_? Is that what you wanted to hear?” Atsumu blinked at him surprised. But Kageyama could not stop the stream of words that push past his lips as the hopelessness of his first love burned in his veins. There was a reason he barley acknowledged those rotten emotions of his. It hurt too much. “But he was probably the first boy I ever really admired… And it wasn’t _only_ Volleyball. He had always been confident and sure in a way I only wished to be in middle school. I wanted him to praise me, to be _proud of me_.

And I guess I didn’t only watch him all the time to see him play. I thought he was pretty. I still think he is pretty… But I guess at this time I was not ready to confront those feelings and in my first year of Highschool I was so hellbent on defeating him, I didn’t stop and think about why I was so goddamn obsessed with him…”

He stopped with a vague shrug, shoving cake in his mouth to distract himself.

“Are you sure he doesn’t like you back?”

Tobio scoffed: “Have you seen, that idiot.”

Suddenly Atsumu’s hands cupped his face, pulling him almost close enough to kiss. Tobio was confused, to say the least, but the mischievous glint in those grey eyes made him stop in his tracks. That was never a good sign. “For a matter of fact, I do see him right now… And he looks madly jealous to me…”

When Tobio tried to turn his head to see for himself. Atsumu tightened his grip on him and came even closer, their lips almost met. How this had to look like from a different angle…

__

“I’m going in.”

“Toru, no.”

“It’s fine, Iwa-chan. I’ll just check if he is okay and then we can move on…”

Iwaizumi looked like he would either just abandon him here or hit him square in the face, but surprisingly he didn’t do anything.

So, Toru stepped into the cozy café. In any other circumstances, he would have found the place lovely and cute, but he didn’t have any time to think about the things around him as he made it straight to Tobio. Only to stop dead in his tracks as that asshole kissed his Kohai in front of him-

Miya had the audacity to make eye contact after. Did he see him? Did he kiss Tobio only because of that? The self-assured grin he displayed, made Toru’s blood boil. How dare he play with Tobio’s emotions like this.

He just marched up to them without really knowing what he was doing just to grab Kageyama’s collar and pull him away from the other man. “Tobio-chan! You should really be careful who you surround yourself with.!”

The younger setter for his part looked like a deer caught in headlights and Toru would feel sorry for him if he wasn’t so angry with Miya. “Oikawa-san? What- What are you doing here?” the question was stuttered out and instead of answering Toru pointed at the fake-blonde. “What do you think kissing Tobio-chan like this in public?”

Miya shrugged, still grinning, fixing him with half-lidded eyes. “I have no idea what you are talking about. Tobio-kun and I are just enjoying ourselves. You know, as one does on a date.”

He vaguely heard Kageyama gasped, but the word ‘date’ stuck to his mind like a leech. “Atsumu-san, what the fuck are you-?” And the use of Miya’s first name stung even worse.

“Well, Tobio-kun. Just because this second class setter is jealous, you don’t-“

“I am not Jealous!”, Oikawa hissed, ignoring the fact that he still held Tobio close to him. “I just don’t see like an awful person like you, should get to go out with my Tobio-“

“Your Tobio?”

“I said my Kohai-“

“I am pretty sure you did not~”

“Oikawa-san…?”

“What are you doing here, _Shitty_ kawa?

There was a moment of silence between them when Iwaizumi walked in. Oikawa was vaguely aware and thankful for the fact that the café was relatively deserted. As the staff was now trying very hard to not seem as they were watching them.

“Oikawa-san?”, he turned to see Tobio watching him with wide eyes and pink cheek. His heart skipped a beat. “Would you like to go on a real date with me?”

Toru blinked at him. “You don’t date Miya?” A quick shake of the head. “Oh…”

“Is that a no?”

“No? I guess we can work something out…”

Then as more silence followed, (even though Tobio was so adorable now that he smiled at him shyly…) (A sight he would commit to memory) Iwaizumi grabbed him and dragged him out. So they would make their meeting with the rest of the boys.

The last thing Toru saw was Miya wink at Tobio.

His Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing tumblr @hawkeyescoffewrites as I take diffrent writing requests rn and haikyuu is a welcome fandom!  
> Stay safe


End file.
